


A Lovely Haze

by DieThePedoPenner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cliche, First Time, Incest, M/M, THE CHARACTERS, not me, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieThePedoPenner/pseuds/DieThePedoPenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally confesses something after smoking weed with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Haze

Dean and Sam lay in a happy haze on the motel bed. The smoke from the joint being passed between them floated thick and cloying in the air of the small room. Dean was smiling at nothing and Sam looked contemplative. At sixteen this was the first time he had ever smoked weed, but it was his birthday and Dean had agreed.  
"I've always wanted to have sex with you." Sam said sleepily. Dean remained smiling at the ceiling for a moment before he frowned and turned towards Sam.  
"Really?" He said, sounding bemused. Sam giggled and nodded.  
"For as long as I can really remember, even before I knew what sex was. I got my first boner while I was in bed with you, you were asleep and you had pressed against me in your sleep...god I was so scared you would notice." His eyes went wide and he looked at Dean and burst out laughing. "I can't believe I'm telling you this!"  
Dean laughed just as hard after a moment, when his brain caught up to what Sam was saying. "Holy crap. I remember that. I wasn't asleep, but I didn't want to freak you out so I just laid there waiting. I wanted to grind against you, I was hoping you would start rubbing off on me. When you finally fell asleep I got up and jacked off in the bathroom." Dean shrugged sleepily and took another hit, passing it back to Sam.  
Sam took the joint, staring at Dean with a puzzled expression. "Are you saying you got off on the idea of 11 year old me rubbing off on your ass?"  
Dean nodded, putting his hands over his face and grumbling, trying to clear his head. "We shouldn't be talking about this. No matter what, we are still brothers. We can't actually do anything together." Sam rolled his eyes and rolled to his side facing Dean. He took a large hit and leaned over Dean, pressing their lips together.  
It took Dean way to long to realize Sam was trying to shotgun him, and when he finally opened his mouth to pull the smoke in he nearly choked. He managed to keep calm, but Sam's lips were still pressed to his and he exhaled the smoke through his nose and gave in to the warm melts feeling in his belly, and kissed Sam. He traced his parted lips with his tongue, reaching one hand up to hip the back of his head and pull him in closer.  
Sam whimpered, the hard press of Dean's soft lips setting fire to his gut. He opened his mouth and moaned, tasting Dean, and weed, and beer and something he couldn't describe but he wanted more of it. Within moments he was straddling Dean on the bed, still kissing him, their bodies moving together and their hips grinding together in a sloppy haze. He finally broke the kiss.  
"God Dean, want it so bad, we can, tell me we can, just for tonight?" Sam panted out, rubbing his ass down against the obvious bulge of Deans cock.  
Dean gasped. "We...god we shouldn't Sammy, but I want it. Been thinking about it since we were kids. Still do. Can't jack off without your face popping up in my head, every girl I fuck I'm thinking of you. I can't say no...just this once we can and then we need to move on...ok?" Dean whispered, sounding desperate and broken down, but full of fire and hope.  
Sam nodded. "God yeah Dean, I won't ever ask again, but I want to feel you inside me. Want you to be the first." Sam whispered. Dean put out the roach in the ashtray and grabbed Sam, flipping their positions and his expression turning predatory.  
"I've got you Sammy. You ever play with your hole little brother?" Dean asked, hands slipping inside Sam's boxers an under him to grip his ass and pull him up against him. Sam moaned, mouth open and he lifted his hips, rocking his hard cock against Dean's.  
"Yeah Dean, can take three fingers, only way I can come usually." He said, his voice husky but his expression the picture of debauchery and innocence at once. Dean licked his lips. "God yeah Sammy...I'm a bit bigger then that. Take your clothes off." He said and he stood and began pulling his own shirt off. Sam stayed laying down but started pushing his boxers down, his hard cock springing free. Dean whined at the sight.  
Sam was big, bigger then anyone Dean had seen before, at least ten inches, possibly more. He dropped his jeans and his own cock sprang up, a few inches less then Sam's but still big. He leaned over and ran his hands over the lightly haired muscles on Sam's thighs. "God you're gorgeous." He said reverently.  
Sam blushed deeply, looking away. For a moment. He quickly was drawn back to staring at Dean. He was more muscular then Sam, thicker arms and chest and a gorgeous cock, less intimidating then Sam's own but still mouth watering. He reached out and gripped it, stroking a hand over the smooth velvet wrapped steel of it. Dean panted and bit his lip, his hips jerking and his cock starting to leak. Sam grinned, excite that he could make Dean feel that, his own cock twitching.  
Dean leaned down into Sam and met his lips, giving him a quick kiss before tuning over to grab the lube from his bag. "You sure Sam? I want you, but I don't want this to be something that changes everything."  
Sam nodded. "It's fine Dean, I want it, and we won't ever talk about it again if you don't want to." He scooted back on the bed and spread his legs wide. Dean licked his lips and slicked up his fingers and ran a finger lightly over Sam's hole. It was almost entirely bare of hair, some light fuzz and the skin was nicely pink. It looked gorgeous slicked with lube. Dean was tempted to lick it. But he wasn't sure how Sam would react to that, and he was still kind of stoned and he thought he might get stuck eating him out for hours and forget to fuck him.  
Sam gasped and his hips jerked down into Dean's finger. Dean smirked and pushed one inside Sam. Sam whimpered. "Fuck Dean...feels good." He said licking his lips, he propped himself on his elbows so he could see Dean. They were both achingly hard, and Sam wanted Dean inside him so bad it hurt. "Hurry." He said, leaning his head back as Dean started adding a second finger. Sam had done this to himself plenty but the different angle was fantastic and when Dean touched his prostate he spurted precome all over his stomach, so much that it looked like he had came. Dean had to lean down and run his tongue through the puddle of salty fluid and he groaned, watching that.  
Dean scissored his fingers and added a third, quickly moving to four and causing Sam to whine. Dean looked up. "You ok? Did I hurt you?" Sam shook his head.  
"Just a bit uncomfortable but it's good, I like it. Just different." He rocked his hips and reached down to grip his cock and stroke it slowly. Dean stopped moving his fingers to watch. He had to remove his fingers and slick his cock. If he waited any longer he was going to explode. Sam nodded as Dean lined up and started pushing in. Dean groaned as the tight hot grip of his brothers hole pulled him inside.  
"God Sammy..." He rolled his hips slowly. Sam nodded. "Yeah...fuck yes Dean..." Sam rolled his hips up to meet Dean's slow thrusts. He whimpered. "More please...want it deeper." Dean nodded and thrusted deeply, bottoming out and feeling his balls slap against Sam's ass. That was the last straw and he started pounding into Sam full speed, probably to fast for his virgin brother, but Sam was just moaning, louder and his hand stripped his cock as fast as possible. His face was gorgeous as he fell over the edge and came all over his chest. He clenched around Dean's cock and Dean lost it. He thrust deep and came, pumping his brother full of his load with a cry. He collapsed over Sam and rolled.  
Sam went limp against the bed. He felt fantastic, still high but also high on endorphins. "Thank you Dean. That was...amazing. Was...was it good for you?" He asked, slightly self consciously. Dean chucked and rolled towards him. He leaned in and kissed him lazily.  
"That was the best sex of my life Sammy. No comparison. I don't know how I can pretend that didn't happen. But if you still want me never to mention it again I will." Dean said kissing Sam's cheek and nipping at his neck, wanting to leave a mark of he could never have this again.  
Sam rolled his eyes. "That was never what I wanted. I wanted you to be mine. Sam and Dean. The two of us against the world, in every way." He leaned down and met Dean's lips, kissing him deeply and fiercely, if still unskilled. Dean groaned into his mouth and pulled him closer and the kiss got deeper and lazier. When they finally pulled away they were both mostly asleep. Sam leaned his head on Dean's chest and listened as his breathing slowed into sleep. He drifted off to the sound of his brothers heart beat, knowing this was how it was always going to end up between them. Or that he had always hoped. He was the luckiest boy in the world in this moment. He fell asleep smiling.


End file.
